Why Don't You Care
by Castielmyangel143
Summary: Dean has a very big problem with Sam not having a soul, not only that but now Castiel is in danger. Dean/Castiel Rated M for language and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was sitting alone in another motel room, Soulless Sam went out for a walk after Dean told him he was heartless for not caring. Dean knew Sam wasn't upset because his brother couldn't feel it's more like Dean told him to leave for awhile so he could think. Which is what he was doing before a certain angel popped in to comfort him.

"Hello Dean" came a gravely voice, Dean looked up to see two very familiar ocean blue eyes. "Why do you seem upset" Castiel asked.

Dean sighed " 'cause Cas Sam has no soul" he said regretting the way his voice cracked. "he's not even my brother anymore, he doesn't care anymore" he said wiping the tear that fell.

"Dean I..." Castiel started but was cut off. Dean turned to look at him.

"Do you know what he said to me the other day" Dean started to slowly walk toward Cas. "He said that in the year he was back he kill innocent people, people who did nothing to die and he didn't even hesitate" he was now a foot away from Castiel "Who does that, who not even you an angel could kill an innocent person an not feel guilty about it. Him he feels nothing not a fucking thing." he stopped when he was inches for Castiel.

"Dean angels are as you said suppose to give mercy" Castiel stated "Sam isn't an angel the only thing he had was his soul if I were to become human I would only lose my grace, but I would still have a soul." he cupped Deans cheek wiping away another tear. "I am very sorry about your brother but as I said before I do not know how to retrieve his soul, and you know I would if I could" he said but Dean turned away in anger.

He sat down on his bed and glared up at Cas "then what the fuck am I suppose to do?" he asked "Am I suppose to act like everything is normal and pretend that if I'd die he would care." he said and Castiel sat down next to him.

"Don't talk that way I would never let you die again" Castiel said placing a hand on Dean shoulder, but Dean ripped it away.

"I don't care if you won't it's the fact that my own flesh and blood would rather be a great hunter than be able to feel emotion again!" he yelled getting up and walking away from Castiel "I care Cas I do so tell me how am I suppose to care for someone who doesn't care for me" he said turning around to see Castiel wiping away his own tears. "Oh god Cas I didn't mean it" he said walking toward him, but Castiel stood and walked away leaving the room. Dean ran after him "Cas wait please"

"What Dean, what am I suppose to wait for!" Castiel yelled the pitch of his voice a little higher then normal. "the only thing you want is Sam to feel again to care and I've tried oh believe me I've tried to find ways to get his soul back to make you happy!" he cried.

Dean then wrapped his arms around Castiel "You make me happy" he said and he felt his angel break down in his arms, but Castiel pushed him away.

"I feel so different after that short time being human I... I have so many feelings bolted up inside that never bothered me before, but now... now that I know what they are I know what guilt feels like it's been eating away at me!" he cried "I burned my own brother Dean and then let him get locked in the cage with Lucifer, and god know what he's doing to the angel that wanted to kill him for so long. Not only did I throw Michael in the pit I let Gabriel die the only brother who actually cared a little for me!" he looked down. "And now that Sam has no soul I feel... as though I'm losing you to" he whispered.

Dean felt like shit now "Oh Cas you'll never lose me, I'm sorry for what I said" hugging Castiel.

"Dean are you done thinking" He heard Sam yell as he approached them. _Shit this isn't gonna go well is it _he thought to himself as he pulled back from his hug, Castiel hung his head_. _"Hey Castiel whats up with you" he asked. _Fuck me _Dean thought.

Castiel glared at Sam "Get bent you dick!" he shouted then disappeared. Dean and Sam were both shocked at his response.

"What the fuck happened to him" Sam asked, Dean shook his head and walked away. "What?"

~o~

This was the hundredth Deans called Cas and he still wont pick up. "Come on Cas pick up" he said.

"_Hello?"_ he heard Cas on the other end.

"Cas?" Dean said

"_Dean" _ Castiel said desperately

"Cas whats wrong where are you"

"_Dean I need you I... Balthazar" _

"Cas, Cas where are you"

" _I... I'm not sure, I think Kansas near your old house in an abandoned hospital"_

"Okay we're not that faraway I'll find you alright Cas... Cas?"

" _Castiel, Castiel what have I told you?" _Dean heard someone in the back round then the line went dead.

"Castiel Cas, Shit" he said the walked back into the room "Get packed we're leaving" he said throwing bag at Sam.

"What, why Dean you need rest" Sam said.

"I said we're leaving!" Dean yelled Grabbing his bag and walking out to the car.

~o~

Sorry it's a bit short there will be more though so please review. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first I have to apologize to the person that reviewed. I lied to you and I'm sorry for that. This wasn't edited so you were warned, and it's like two in the morning so I so tired... anyway new chapter.

~o~

Dean was sitting up in bed unable to sleep, Sam made him pullover to get some rest but Dean couldn't. Sam sat on his bed on his laptop, he looked over at Dean "Would you at least try to sleep?" he asked.

"Would you please try to act like you care how I'm feeling" Dean said. Sam sighed and looked back down at his computer "He is fine okay Balthazar saved him from Raphael I'm pretty sure he won't kill Cas" Sam said trying to reassure his brother "You won't be any help to him if your tired"He said hoping it wound work, and it did, Dean glared at him for a moment then went to sleep.

~o~

Dean was startled awake by Sam closing the door to the motel room "Just me got some breakfast" he said placing it on the table, Dean sat up rubbing his eye's "I'm not hungry" he mumbled standing, and walking to the bathroom.

"Dean!" Sam said before Dean slammed the door shut.

Dean stood there looking in the mirror, how could he let this happen? How was he suppose to save him? These are the questions that ran through his head over, and over again. "How could I let this happen?" Dean sighed before shedding his cloths, and turning the shower on before stepping in.

Minutes later Dean stepped out of the bathroom a towel around his waist, he walked over to his bag. He slipped on a pair of clean boxers under his towel before letting it fall to the floor, and changing into the rest of his cloths. He walked over to the table to were Sam was sitting, and grabbed the now warm coffee. He was about to say something to Sam when Balthazar appeared next to them. "I need your help" he said.

Dean stood up "You need our help!" he shouted "Wheres Castiel you dick?"

Balthazar looked irritated "Don't get your panties in a bunch" he said putting his hands up "I don't have him" he said.

Dean laughed sarcastically "Oh and I'm suppose to Believe you?" he asked "Fine if you don't have Cas then who does?"

Balthazar sigh "Xaphan" he said "He was always the creative one..." he thought out loud for a moment, tapping his chin while looking at the floor. He looked up at Dean with worry in his eyes "We must hurry" he said.

"Wait wasn't Xaphan the Angel that tried to set Heaven on fire?" Sam asked.

"Yes, now please" he pleaded.

"Why, whats he gonna do to Cas?" Dean asked taking a step forward.

"Take him" he said quickly "Take his hand"

"What?" Dean said "What do you mean take his hand"

Balthazar looked at Dean, annoyance covering his features "In marriage Dean!" he said "Which means he would be aloud back into Heaven"

"Okay so we crash the wedding" Sam said standing next to his brother "It shouldn't be that hard" he joked.

Balthazar shook his head "No, it won't be that easy" he said "Angels Must be bound to their partner with.. um well.. a ritual" he said.

Dean raised an eyebrow "You want to elaborate on that?" he said.

"when angel's tie the knot they have to uh... get bound together" he said "By their grace... by doing something thats intense and connecting" he said.

Dean swallowed nervously "Okay but we know where they are we can stop it"

"Dean, for all we know it's already happened" Sam said.

"Actually, all angel are aware of when another get's bound to someone" Balthazar said "Besides we should be fine, it's not like it's Castiel's time"

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Well you it's not like you can get taken when ever you want"

Dean's jaw dropped "Who the fuck wants to get taken?"

"No you moron no taken as in stolen, taken as in you lose your... innocence" he said with an annoyed yet amused tone.

Sam laughed "You mean in order for Xaphan to marry Cas" he said "He has to take Castiel's virginity"

"Yes, and it's been awhile since an angels gotten married" Balthazar laughed " but we should have enough time before its his time"

"You keep saying that" Dean said "But what do you mean it's not his time"

"I think..." Sam said "I think he means Castiel has to..." he thought for a moment to find the right word "Be in heat" he joked.

"This isn't funny Sam!" Dean said "how do you know he's not ready?"

Balthazar sighed "That's actually why I'm here" he said "I need to know if Castiel was showing the signs"

Dean nodded "Okay, what do you need to know?"

"well you see when angels are... 'in heat' as you say, we act more like pregnant women" he said "We're moody and temperamental, we get mad and the simplest things because of all the hormones" he said watching Dean's face grow paler "But if he's just acting like his normal self then we're fine"

"So if Cas was balling his eyes out we should hurry" Dean said.

Balthazar nodded "yes, if Cassie was crying then we definitely need to hurry"

Dean sat down because he felt like he was gonna puke.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder "Dean?..."

"We need to leave... Now!"

~o~

Sorry it's so short, but I needed to update this story. Please review.


	3. I'm coming for you

Dean drove faster than he normally did, which was way over the speed limit. Dean knew they were almost there, and he couldn't wait until he got his hands a Xaphan. He hoped Castiel was okay, and that it wasn't too late. He was broken from his thoughts when his phone went off.

He pulled it out of his pocket, "Hello?" he said.

"_Dean?"_ the sound of Castiel's voice made Dean's heart clench._ "Dean please help me! Please... AH!"_

"Castiel!" Dean yelled into the phone before pulling over. "Cas? Cas, answer me!"

"_I'm sorry, but Cas can't come to the phone right now," _Xaphan laughed.

"You sonofabitch!" Dean shouted "You better not hurt him, or I will..."

"_Will what? Come after me? Kill me?"_ he snickered, _"What if I did this?"_

Dean heard a loud crack before Castiel let out a gut-wrenching scream of pain.

Dean's eyes widened. "Cas!" he shouted. He could hear Xaphan laughing on the other end, "You bastard! I'm going to rip your fucking lungs out!"

"_Better hurry Dean; he's getting weaker. Soon he'll be ready to be mine forever, and then I'll be the new god," _he laughed._ "And the first thing I'm going to do as your new god? Kill your angel in front of your eyes." _

After that the line went dead, and Dean held the phone to his ear for a short moment before throwing it at the dashboard.

Sam was staring at him. "What was that all about?"

Dean just glared at the road in front of him.

~o~

Castiel sat against the wall holding his broken arm.

Xaphan smiled down at him. "Your boyfriend's coming," he said. He walked over to Castiel and knelt down. "Let's hope he makes it in time," he said brushing the back of his hand against Castiel's tear drenched cheek.

Castiel jerked his head away. "Don't touch me!" he snarled.

Xaphan chuckled before wrapping his finger around the collar he placed on Castiel's neck, "What are you going to do about it?" he whispered into Castiel's ear biting the lobe.

Castiel tried to fight back with the power he knew he still had but the collar burned his skin. He cried out as he listened to his skin sizzle.

Xaphan grinned. "Tisk tisk," he hissed. "You should know better than to try and fight me," he said standing, "the collar's meant to drain you faster. But please by all means make the time I have to wait before your perfect ass is mine go by so much faster," he chimed. He shook his head. "Your little pet will never make it hear in time.

Castiel smirked "That's what you think," he said, "But I…have faith."

~o~

Dean stared at the old clinic. It almost disappeared against the night's starless sky. He could tell that the place hadn't been used in years, and was never taken very good care of. The front windows were gone, shattered. He could see the outline of graffiti on the walls on the inside and the outside. Inside. That's where he'd find Castiel and Xaphan. He didn't see any lights which made him wonder if they were at the right place.

"So, do we have a plan?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, "Nope," he said his eyes staying glued to the building.

Sam sighed, "Ready?"

Dean smiled darkly, "More than ever."

"Then you two better hurry," Balthazar said popping up in front of them. "Cassy doesn't have much time left. I'm afraid Xaphan has found a faster way to drain Cas of his grace."

"Aren't you coming?" Dean asked with a frown.

Balthazar sighed, thinking for a moment, "I might as well."

The inside of the clinic smelled of mold, dust, and urine. The air was heavy in Dean's lungs, and he felt like he was forcing the air in and out.

Xaphan grinned at Castiel, "Looks like your hunter made it just in time," he said walking over to him.

Castiel backed himself against the wall, "Please don't do this," he pleaded.

"Oh come on Castiel," He sang, "it only hurts for the first few minutes. I promise I'll make it good for you."

Castiel squirmed as Xaphan pressed against him, "Just stay still."

Castiel shook his head before pushing Xaphan away just enough to run. His arm throbbed in pain as he held it to his stomach, "Dean!" he yelled.

He was tackled to the ground by Xaphan, "I said…Don't move."

Castiel screamed in pain; his arm was trapped between him and the tiled floor.

"Castiel!" He heard Dean yell.

"Dean!" He cried out. _'Please find me,'_ he prayed. "Dean!" He cried again.

"Shut up," Xaphan snarled fisting a hand in Castiel's hair. He roughly yanked at Castiel's pants pulling them down.

"Stop squirming!" He growled.

Castiel screamed as he tried to lift himself up, the collar smoking as he tried to fight.

Xaphan was then thrown off of Castiel, "Pick on someone your own size!" Gabriel yelled.

Xaphan's eyes went wide, "Gabriel!" he said "I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Gabriel finished. "Please! I'm the master of pranks. Do you really think I'd let myself get killed."

Without another word Xaphan disappeared.

"Dammit!" Gabriel cursed.

"Cas?" Dean yelled running down the hall.

"Dean," Castiel choked as he was pulled into his hunter's arms.

Dean pulled Castiel's pants up before wrapping him in his strong embrace, "I'm so sorry I took so long."

Castiel clutched Dean's jacket as he sobbed.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"His arm's broken," Gabriel said.

Dean glance up at Gabriel, "Thank you," he breathed. He leaned away from Castiel to check his arm. "Let me see babe."

Castiel turned a little so Dean could see his arm.

Dean frowned before slowly pulling Castiel's sleeve back. The bone was sticking out of place, but it didn't break through the skin yet. Dean swallowed before snapping it back into place.

Castiel cried in pain jerking his arm back.

Dean pulled him into an embrace, "Shh, I know it hurts," he said softly.

"Dean!" Sam said running over to him.

"Sam," Gabriel said. There was something missing from Sam, he seemed different.

"Gabe?" Sam tilted his head.

"Did we make it in time?" Balthazar asked. "Was Cas…You know?"

Dean shook his head as he rocked his angel. Dean tried to fight back his tears as Cas cried, "Can you heal him?" He asked anyone who cared to listen.

Gabriel stepped forward leaning down pressing two fingers to his brother forehead.

Castiel felt the collar burn as his brother's graces filled him. His grip on Dean's jacket tightened as his skin started to sizzle. He tried very hard to not cry out, but he couldn't help it.

Gabriel pulled his hand back when Castiel pulled himself closer to Dean, repeating quietly "It hurts, It hurts."

Dean pulled Castiel's shirt collar away to find a black dog collar that was slowly burning Castiel's flesh. Dean panicked. "Quick! Get it off him," he said looking for a buckle to remove the collar.

"You can't remove it Dean," Sam said. "I'm guessing it was put on him so he'd be ready to be taken sooner."

Dean groaned "Well that's just fucking fantastic!" he said standing up and lifting Castiel to his feet. "Are you alright to walk?"

Castiel sniffled, "I'm fine," he said holding his arm.

Dean frowned. "Okay let's go."

Castiel went to walk with Dean, but his head felt strange and the room started to spin, "Dean," he breathed.

Dean turned around just in time to catch Castiel as he fell.


End file.
